


Pets

by Haybell



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haybell/pseuds/Haybell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The poor can be sold, and the rich can buy. What happens when our golden boy is sold off in a human auction to the very rich Morgenstern family? Rating may change later...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Cassandra Claire owns all except for the plot!

"We will have the rest of the money by the end of the month, I promise! So please just give us a bit more time," Maryse begged as she reached out for me again. Tears were in her eyes and a frantic, almost desperate look morphed her once proud and regal features to something less. Something that I see in all the other faces of our neighbours who live in this poverty stricken dump.

All the houses, if you can even call them that, here are so close together that you can stand outside the entrance of your own and reach out to touch another. The houses themselves are old and decrepit, and are always needing repaired. Our house is made up of a single room in which we sleep, eat, and live in. All five of us, now that Alec has already been auctioned.

Our 'kitchen' is an old wood stove that also serves as our only source of heat and a small, round table that can barely fit two people. The rest of the house is just a dirt floor during the day, and at night there are cots placed out wherever we can find room to sleep. As for bathrooms, forget about it. There are a total of four outhouses for all of this neighbourhood to use, two for the women and two for the men. For water to drink, clean, and cook with we have to walk out a ways to one of two places, the well or the stream. Its not much, but its what I, along with many others, call home.

The man who was holding me back just sneered at Maryse, jerking me back by the handcuffs that were tightly sealed around both of my wrists. I was no doubt going to have scrapes and cuts from where they viciously dug into my flesh. "You've said this before, and it happened again. I thought you would have learned by now, what with your other mutt already sold," the man jeered at Maryse.

My blood boiled just hearing him talk that way about Alec and to have him treat Maryse like this. The bastard isn't any better than us and yet he looks down on us as if we're scum! I would have knocked him off of that high pedestal of his, wanted to in fact, but Izzy and Max's fearful faces stopped me. Fighting him would only make matters worse, and they have already been through enough.

"Let's be reasonable here," Robert said as he brought his wife to stand behind him. Maryse gripped his shoulders as her sadness turned to bitterness and hate for the the man who continued to jerk the metal confines around my wrists unnecessarily. I would go with him peacefully and quietly, if only he would let me say goodbye first. The man just laughed, "Reasonable, huh? I'll tell you what. You can have your boy back when you buy him at the auction, if not then I'd say goodbye now." Izzy's lip trembled and her body shook with rage as Max held onto the edge of her tattered skirt, tears visibly streaming down his face. I gave her a look, telling her to keep quiet, and that everything would be alright. We both knew the last part was a lie, but she remained silent all the same.

My shoulders grew less tense at my slight victory, Iz rarely, if ever, listened to anything I said. She was a spite fire. But my win was cut short as the man started tugging me toward the door now. I glanced back and could see a large black van with metal bars over the windows waiting outside for me. The back door was open, revealing two long benches lining the sides of the van, boys and girls of all ages were already in side, their faces all showing the same thing. Fear. Complete and utter fear.

I glanced back at the only family I had ever known, and my heart broke seeing their faces. "Its alright," I said even as I was being forced away from them, "I'll be fine, I promise." I bit back the tears that threatened to spill, whether it was from the emotional pain of leaving my family or the sharp bite of the handcuffs digging into my skin as I four for just a few more seconds, I had no idea. I could feel a warm, sticky liquid on my hands now. I knew I should go with the man or the wounds on my wrists would be even worse, but I had to have a few more seconds. Just a little bit longer so that I could imprint their faces into my brain. I will never forget them, ever.

My eyes came to Robert Lightwood first, the man who took me in when I was nearly four after my parents died. Robert is tall with large shoulders and a proud jaw covered with a now untamed beard. He was usually cleanly shaven, but when his beard started coming in you knew things were getting tough. His dark blue eyes, almost black met mine and there wasn't a single tear. He wasn't the type of person to cry, to be honest I don't think I have ever seen the man cry, but in that moment he looked sad. He closed his eyes, hard and for a long while before opening them and giving me a curt nod. He knew I'd make it. He had raised me to be strong after all.

Next was Maryse Lightwood. Maryse treated me as if I was her true son right from the start, she loved me no differently from her own, and even now I can still see that. A part of me wishes she didn't love me so much, if only it meant she would feel less pain at my leaving, but another, more selfish part, is grateful for this strength. Maryse's long, black hair was piled on top of her head in a messy bun, tendrils of it were falling out and sticking to her face where her tears fell, and even still she was beautiful. He blue eyes glistened as she stared at me, her hands shook as she clung to Robert. Maryse had lost Alec almost a year ago, and no she'll have to go through it again. I can't imagine what it must feel like for a mother to loose two sons in the same year.

It was easy for me to move to Iz, and to tell the truth I had to if only to obtain some of her strength. Tears sprinkled down Isabelle's cheeks as she stood tall, biting her lip up at me. She is only fifteen years old, yet holds a mature air about her that makes her seem far older. She is tall for her age and is starting to grow small curves. Her full lips were still being worried at when she narrowed her dark brown eyes at me as she wrapped her arm around Max. Her message was loud and clear to me. She wants me to come back to them, come back for all of them, especially Max. I nodded at her and a soft smile formed on her lips before slipping into a frown. Her lips quivered again and her strong resolve slipped a bit, showing her true side. The scared and upset side. Her eyes started up at me one last time, begging me to come back, before she looked down at Max.

Max's small body wracked with sobs as e leaned heavily against Izzy, he probably would have crumpled to the floor without her. Max was small, even for his nine years of age. His straight brown hair hung over his face, and his too large glasses threatened to fall off. His watery grey eyes stared up at me, and he seemed so... broken. A child his age should never have to go through something like this, and yet this is his second time. When Alec was taken Max had been completely destroyed. It took weeks to get him back together. He had been so afraid. Afraid for Alec, for his family, for himself. He had no idea how to protect himself, and I hate to admit it, but none of us can do anything about the auctioning either. We just don't have enough money. I had been left so little after my parents had died, but out of it all I had a small toy soldier. I gave it to Max, hoping it would help him, and thankfully it did. Max looked to it as a beacon. That toy soldier was his hope. Even now Max held that small glimmer of hope in his small fist as fat tear drops raced down his face.

"I promise," I said one last time as Max's eyes met mine, and then I allowed the man to drag me out of the house. I was thrown into the van and the doors were shut with a loud thud. I pushed myself back against the cold metal floor of the van until I reached an empty spot in the van, and then, with the cuffs still on, managed to lift myself other seat with the van jostling us about. The van was too dark to really see anything, just outlines of people. The only thing I had left was my thoughts.

My mind turned to a dark place as i thought of what was to happen to me. When families were unable to pay bills the higher ups come to 'collect', meaning they take anyone in your family they wish and sell them in an auction. The higher ups profit the money, the family is left with one less member and next months bills, and the buyers are left with a new 'pet'. The buyers are always rich people who are bored with life so they find a new 'plaything'. Buyers are free to do anything to us, after all we are their property now, and we get no say. If we lash out we are either sent to prison, or killed, depending on the severity of our actions. The whole thing is a sick and twisted deal if you ask me, but this started years ago and anyone who isn't sold has just about accepted. They don't even bat an eyelash at human beings being sold like animals. If its what society wants, then society accepts. The only thing I can do is pray I get a caring 'owner'.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I Don't Want...

*Clary's POV*

I sat at the bay window in my room, staring down at the people moving back and forth on the grounds. They looked like tiny ants from the third story, especially since they were carrying things about. Last night was my sixteenth birthday. It was a grand celebration, just as everyone expected it to be. The punch was flavorful, the four tier cake was rich and moist, the music was lively and the dance floor was always filled with moving bodies. The large ballroom in which my party took place was filled to the brim with guests, some of whom I didn't even know. At the far wall stood a long table where my gifts sat, many of them with extravagant bows and flamboyant packaging all varying in shapes and sizes. It was a party to be proud of, the "party of the century," as Jon had put it, but for some reason I wasn't excited about it.

I didn't want to be surrounded by people I didn't know, all of them wishing me a happy birthday when they probably wouldn't even bat an eye at me if I wasn't Valentine Morgenstern's only daughter. I didn't want to have to put a fake smile on my face when my heels were cutting off the circulation in my feet, no doubt leaving blisters that would burn all night only to be put through the same torture the next day. I didn't want to wear this stuffy, and itchy dress that was hard to move, sit, or even breathe in. I didn't want to have my hair done all fancy like that would cause my neck to cramp before the night was over. I didn't want to listen to loud and obnoxious music, or dance with the many boys who wanted nothing else than to get with me for my Father's money. I didn't want to feel the penetrating stairs of the girls around me who were silently criticizing my every move.

All I had wanted was the for the whole thing to be over, and after 8 hours my wish was finally granted. I hurried to my room, avoiding as many people as I could without being counted off as rude, and had my maids sent home for the night. Once the door was shut and locked behind me I untied the restricting laces that sealed the back of my dress, ripping it off as fast as I could. I hurled my shoes off and inspected the angry red blisters, some calloused and old, others not yet healed, and some freshly acquired. I let out a sigh as the pressure on my feet, legs and, lower back were relieved, and then worked on the thousands of pins that were jabbing into my scull. My red hair fell down in a jumble of untamed curls when it was out, and I finally allowed myself to lay down.

I flopped down on my back, rejoicing in the velvety feel of my bed sheets, I probably would have fallen asleep right then and there if there hadn't been a knock at my door. After putting on my robe, I answered the door to see Jon leaning against the doorframe. "Tired are we?" He smirked as he looked down at me. He had gotten all the tall genes while I stood at a measly five foot, two inches. I had to crane my neck back just to meet his face. "If you're here just to mock me then leave, I'm too tired for this," I had said, my feet aching again. Jon had let out a sigh before he got to the point, "I wanted you to know that I'm taking you out for your birthday tomorrow morning, so don't sleep in." And with that he had pushed himself off the wall and walked down the long corridor.

It is now nine a.m. and I'm still waiting on Jon. I fixed my skirt so that it wouldn't wrinkle while I sat, Mother would kill me if I wasn't dressed to perfection. I had on a dark green velvet dress that hung off my shoulders and the smallest pair of heels I could find. I had asked my ladies to give me a light hair do, one that wouldn't be so god awful heavy. Mother hated it when I had my hair down, so I always found ways to side step that rule, whether I had half of my hair up, or curls that hung down, it didn't matter to me. All I wanted was a way to defy that rule without technically breaking it.

After another minute or so of staring out the window, Jon knocked on my door. "Are you ready to go?" He asked after I opened the door. I just rolled my eyes as I pushed passed him, "I've been waiting on you." Jon just stared down at me with a straight face, "Do you think I just wake up looking like this?" He smoothed back his white-blonde hair and straightened out his jacket. I couldn't help but laugh at that as I nudged him with my shoulder, "I think you were meant to be the daughter." Jon thought about it for a moment before shaking his head, "I'd rather be the son, I wouldn't get to be your big brother if I were born a girl." Jon wrapped his arm around my shoulders in a little half hug as we walked out the front door.

"So, where are we going?" I asked as I raced down the steps and climbed into the waiting car. My family had a total of seven cars. My Mother's, Jon's, mine, my Father's work car, my Father's car, and three extras. Right now, Jon and I are taking on of the extras. We both climbed into the back of the car, and soon after, the driver was pulling us out of the long driveway. "Its a surprise," Jon said with wide eyes and his hands shaking out in front of him. I snorted as I sat back in my seat, "Fine, fine." I tried to look out the windows as we drove on, but they were tinted far too dark to see much of anything.

I let out a sigh, as I flipped a stray hair out of my face. Jon just chuckled as he sat back with his arms crossed tightly across his chest. Jon always tells me everything, and that includes all the juicy secrets he discovers about the people all around us, but when it comes to his own secrets, well... let's just say they always remain secret. "Not even a hint?" I questioned as I glance up at him. His eyes were unwavering and determined as he shook his head, "Nope," he said, popping the 'p'. I groaned, sinking even farther into my seat.

After a good ten minutes or so, the car slowed to a stop. I sat up, straightening out my skirt as the driver came around and opened the door for me. I hurried out, excited to stretch my legs, and to see the birthday surprise Jon had in mind for me. I looked around to see we were parked just outside the town square. Large groups of people were all around, everyone of different ages, genders, and class. At the front of the crowd stood a large wooden stage with stairs leading on and off on either side. A microphone sat at the far right of the stage, a large man with greying hair and a black suit rattling on behind it. There were five people standing on the, each of them with their hands tied behind them. There were three girls, ranging from eleven to sixteen, and two boys who could barely be over the age nine. Two guards stood near each set of steps and at the end of the left stairs was a steel bar cage with more people.

My mouth dropped and my stomach sank. Why would Jon even think to bring me here. To an auctioning of all thing. "J-Jon," I mumbled as my hand reached to grab ahold of his arm. "Come on Clarissa, you're sixteen now. Its way past time you got a pet of your very own, I mean I've had about twenty so far, and each one of them have been so entertaining," Jon had a smile on his face as if he were simply talking of getting a puppy. "I'll let you in on a little secret," Jon whispered as he leaned in close, "The strong ones are always the most fun to break." My throat tightened as his words sank in. My dear, sweet brother, one of the only people in the entire world I truly trust, and here he is speaking as if a human life is nothing.

"I... I..." I stuttered as I grasped for the right words. "Come on, don't be shy," Jon laughed as he brought me closer to the stage until we were in the front row. I shook my head as I stared down at the cobblestone ground. Jon put his hands on my shoulders, gently rubbing them as he stood behind me. "If you want I could pick one out for you," I vaguely remember him saying, but I was too numb to truly pay attention. I continued to stare at the ground, my body felt cold and I felt as if I was going to puke. "We'll take that one," Jon said as he brought me over to the right of the stage. A man stood at the base with papers to sign and chest of money. Jon handed over the money and signed all the papers while I stayed there, just focusing on my breathing.

Jon and the man shook hands, and then came the rattling of chains as a boy was brought down the wooden steps, the chains that bound him were handed over to Jon, which made the whole thing final. I continued to focus on my breathing, tears in my eyes now. Slowly I looked up to see the poor soul who had just been sold like live stock. He was tall, just as tall as Jon even. His wavy, blonde hair hung just passed his ears, and he wore worn out blue jeans and a faded grey t-shirt with sloppy patchworks. He had an angular face and sharp cheek bones. His lips remained in a flat, hard line as his golden eyes searched me. He looked thin and slightly malnourished, but he still had muscles which were tense and hard as he clenched his fists behind him. His large chest rose and fell rapidly as he stood up taller. He was defiant. He didn't appear to be afraid at all, just mostly annoyed at the whole ordeal.

"Come on Clarissa, let's bring him home," Jon said as he wrapped his free arm around my shoulders. I shrugged out of his reach, walking straight to the car without a word or a glance back at him. Jon shoved the boy into the car so that he sat in the middle seat, slamming the door behind him. The driver took off in seconds, and I sat up straight, gripping my knees as I took in calming breathes. "I don't understand," Jon said, "What did I do to make you mad?" I didn't look up at him, but shook my head as my tears continued to fall. How could he? Why would he think I would want any of this?! "Clarissa..." Jon started up again in his pleading tone. "No! Just... just stop," I yelled, my voice cracking as my hands began to shake.

The rest of the car ride home was a long, and drawn out silence. He moment the car had reached a complete stop in the driveway I put my hand out, not uttering a word. Jon complied and handed me the chains that bound the boy and I led him out of the car, and into the house as fast as I could. I led him through the house until we reached my room. I shut and locked the door behind us before sinking to the floor. I drew my knees up to my chest, hugging them as I tried to keep the flood of tears at bay. I tossed the key to the boy's chains at his feet before sucking in a cold breath. "The bathroom is right through there if you want to take a shower or a bath. I'll have clothes sent up for you to put on when you're done," I said as I tilted my head back, resting it on the solid door behind me.

The boy nodded before heading towards the bathroom door. "I'm sorry," I whispered as the tears started to wrack through my body, "I'm so, so sorry." I'm not sure if he heard me or not, but if he did he didn't do or say anything about it. He simply shut the door behind him and soon the sound of running water hit my ears. I let my tears flow freely now, uncaring of who saw. This wasn't what I had had in mind this morning for my sixteenth birthday present. Art supplies, clothes, a puppy... all of those would have been acceptable, but this... I felt cold all over as I realised the person who I thought knew me best in the world knew close to nothing if he thought I would want this. This is far worse than that awful party that was mostly created to uphold my parent's images.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:   
> Okay, so as you guys have probably guessed I will be switching back and forth between the POVs, and here was Clary's. I hope they don't seem too out of character to you guys, I wasn't sure about that. Anyways, I guess that's it for now so bye and thank you so much for reading!  
> -Haybell


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Heat

*Jace's POV*

I glanced down at the small keys at my feet before scooping them up and taking these blasted chains off of my wrists. They fell to the floor with a clang, dried blood changing the cold, steel to an ugly brown. I didn't look at my wrists, not now at least, I want to savor this little bit of freedom before it crumbles. "The bathroom is right through there if you want to take a shower or a bath. I'll have clothes sent up for you to put on when you're done," the girl said, resting her head against the door as she sat on the floor.

Her voice came out oddly, pained almost. Her hands shook as they bunched up the skirt of her green dress. Her red hair that had been pulled up neatly before, now hung in wild curls about her face. Her pale skin was blotchy around her closed eyes, only a few tears were trickling down, and her cheeks were flustered. Her lip quivered as her shoulders started to shake. She opened her eyes for only a moment, they were a bright emerald green, and if I'm being honest with my self, they were quite beautiful. No one out of the hundreds of people from my home, not even one, had green eyes like hers.

I could see the tears threatening to spill over her cheeks, and I found myself nodding. I wasn't sure why I had done it at first, but apparently my body did. I started walking towards the door she had motioned to earlier, softly shutting it behind me. Just before the door was closed I thought I heard something, it was a soft whisper of words, but I couldn't make them out. I shrugged my shoulders as I focused on the task at hand, if she told me to do something, I had to do it. I am not going to be one of those idiots who dies within the first week over simple commands, no... I'm smarter than that. I'll just have to buy my time wisely.

I headed straight for the tub, fiddling with the nobs until I got the water to a bearable heat. We didn't have bathtubs like these at home, we only had a large tin tub that we had to fill with water we heated on the wood stove. It took so long, and used up so much water so we limited baths to once a week in the winter, and during the summer Izzy, Max, Alec, and I would go to a pond farther down to bathe. Afterwards we would fish and play out in the nearby woods all day. The only reason I knew how to work a tub was because of Maryse. Maryse would occasionally get a job to clean the houses of the rich people around us. Every now and then she would need our help on the big ones, and while we were there she would teach us about all the new things.

I stripped off all of my clothes, leaving them in a heap next to the edge of the tub before climbing in. I eased myself in, hissing out a breath when the hot water reached the cuts on my wrists. I glanced down at them, cringing at the angry red lines at slashed through the flesh. As I stared at it I told myself it could have been worse, I mean some cuts were already starting to scab, that's a good sign right?

I dropped my head back with a sigh as I soaked in the tub. Even if I had washed five times in the measly tub we had at home, I wouldn't be as clean as this. There were three bottles on the side of the tub, one green, one black, and one white. I picked up the green one first and found out it was green apple body wash, I used that first. I had never used a liquid soap before, we always just used the cheapest bar soap we could find to clean both our hair and bodies. It had a pleasant smell, but not too overpowering. It reminded me of the times when Alec and I would climb the apple trees far out of our village, I had only been about nine then.

Next I picked up the black bottle with the label 'shampoo' and scrubbed it through my hair. I tilted my head back to avoid getting the bubbles in my eyes and my mouth dropped. Above the bathtub was a large painting of angels resting atop fluffy, white clouds. There was so much detail to the painting, from the pure joy on the angel's faces to each strand of hair on their heads. I took a moment to truly look around the room then, it was just as wonderful as the painting. Marble floors and shiny white cabinet tops, large, stain glass windows with four large pillars surrounding them, and a small chandelier hung above the tub. It was beautiful, but simple all the same.

My stomach sank as I scrubbed the bubbles out of my hair and grabbed the next bottle labeled 'conditioner'. My family was at home, a place with little food and cold nights, and here I was staring about a room like some selfish idiot. I hurried in the tub before getting out and searching around the room for a towel. Just as I was about to open a tall cabinet door, a soft knock wrung on the door. Before I had time to reply the door opened just enough for someone to shove their arm through. A pale, slender arm stuck through the slot, holding a folded up towel and clothes. It must be that girl. I padded over to the door, careful not to slip on the now wet floor. "T-thank you," I said as I accepted her offering. Without a word, she pulled her arm back and shut the door behind her.

I stared after the door a moment more before shaking my head, causing droplets of water to splash about, and placed the clothes atop one of the numerous counters. I dried off, guiltily enjoying the soft plush of the towel, before looking through the clothes. She had given me dark jeans, a pale blue button up shirt, and a navy blue sweater. I had just finished pulling the sweater over my head when a soft knock started up again. "Ah, y-you can come in," I muttered after a while, still unsure what I was supposed to do. I straightened out the sleeves of the sweater as the door was opened entirely. My head flipped up, splashing more water back.

The collar of my shirt was already wet and water dripped into my eyes as I looked down at the small girl who stood in the doorway. Her green eyes were blood shot, her bottom lip worried at, and her cheeks were slightly puffy. Her hair was completely down now, hanging down her small frame to rest at her lower back in red curls. She had changed out of her green dress into a long, dark blue shirt that hung off one shoulder and ended mid thigh and black leggings. Her now bare feet shifted back and forth as she looked up at me. Her mouth opened, then shut, then repeated.

She let out an exhausted sigh, clenching her fists at her sides before shaking them out. She turned her back to me for a moment to dig around in a low cabinet, coming back with a black, plastic looking thing. It had a long handle with three, small buttons and a round top that angled out of the side, ending in a large 'o' shape. "Come here," the girl said as she patted a chair in front of one of the counters. I complied, eyeing the weird thing the entire time. She stood behind me then and I caught the scent of green apples, the same as me.

"Let me know if it gets too hot, okay," the girl said. It was too late for her words to process in my mind when a loud whirring sound erupted and a heat spread through the back of my neck. I jumped a bit at the sudden heat, but in all honesty it felt nice, calming almost. Slowly the girl's fingers wracked through my hair, the blowing heat following their path. I tensed as I waited for her nails to scrape over my scalp, for her to yank and pull out my hair but none of the sort happened. She was gentle and thorough as she went over my hair.

By the end I found myself with my eyes closed and my body fully relaxed, and I was tired. In my opinion she was done all too soon, but my hair was no longer dripping. I reached up, feeling at the tips of my hair before running my hands through it. I turned to face her and she was already putting the heated contraption up. She glanced back at me and her eyebrows furrowed as her lips formed a small 'o', but quickly it was replaced with a smile as her eyes grew wide. "Its a hair dryer," she answered my unspoken question, motioning towards the cabinet she had just shut. "Oh," I said as I nodded my head as if it was the most obvious answer. The girl just smiled again as she gazed down at me.

I fiddled my hands, unsure what to do with myself under her scrutinization and then a loud gasp erupted from her lips and she bounded towards me. I jumped back as well, moving away from her quickly. She stopped when she realised she had startled me and one of her hands lifted to her mouth. "Those bastards," she snarled, her hands clenching until her fists were white. I was surprised to say the least, I was unaware she even knew how to curse, let alone why or who she spoke of. She took in a calming breath before holding her hands out, palms up. Her eyes pleaded me to come near, her mouth never uttering a word.

I complied once again, and placed my hands in hers when she motioned for them. Softly, she turned my hands so that my wrists were facing towards her, the angry slashes now dried, cracked, and slightly yellow in places. I take it back, they weren't getting better. "Does it hurt?" She asked, her eyes still searching the cuts. "No," I lied. She just shook her head before looking up at me again. Her green eyes glistened, yet she looked strong. "I'll help you," she said as her eyes searched mine and her small hands tightened around mine, "I promise you that as long as I am around you will not be harmed." I stared down at those brilliant green orbes of hers, and I so desperately want to believe her, but its so hard. There have been so, so many innocent people who were used and abused all because they were poor, and I will not be one of those. I will not be tricked. I won't lose.

My heart clenched as I thought of all the people I have known to be auctioned off, and not a single one has come back alive. The only ones to be brought back are the ones in caskets. I want to believe her, but my family has to come first. I nodded my head, letting her think I believe her and a bitter taste fills my mouth. I swallow as I continue to look into those green eyes knowing I had just flat out lied. Little did I know that she was going to be my only outlet, my only safety line, my only connection, and my only salvation. I merely sat there, watching as her small and delicate hands worked at my wounds. She couldn't ask someone else to do it, and she wouldn't. People like me don't need to be treated, if we get sick or injured we have to endure it until we die. There is no pity for the pets of the rich.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Notes:  
> Hey guys! So this is my first story on Archive of Our Own so please be nice. If there are any comments, questions, or concerns please feel free to ask, and constructive criticism is always welcome! Thank you for reading!  
> -Haybell


End file.
